Secound Chances
by Shyao Lin
Summary: She was picked on as a kid for not being cute. Ten years later she gets her reange. Sorry about the summary, I know it sucks
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances Chapter One: Remembering 

_It was a bright sunny day; children's voices fill the playground. There they were, the strangest group of friends anyone could think of. Only Rie was missing. There was Minako; with crystal blue eyes and her long silky blond reaching her waist tied back with a red bow wearing the same outfit as the others a blue pelted skirt with a white long sleeve shirt with a big blue bow in the middle. Ami with dark blue hair and Aquamarine eyes, looking up from her book once and awhile, Motoko had her chestnut hair pulled back in to a high ponytail. Her emerald eyes lighting up when every Usagi took a bit of the food she had cooked herself. And there was Usagi who stood out whenever she was with them. They were all beautiful and she wasn't, she wasn't ugly, she just looked plane next to them, with her dull blond hair up in two buns with hair coming out of both of them. She had pale baby blue eyes and a smile that could make anyone happy. They were all laughing and talking about boys._

_"So Ami..." Minako said with her chin on her hand and a devilish grin, "who do you like?"_

_"It's "whom do you like" not who. No one boys just get in the way of studying."_

_"Come on Ami, we're your best friends. You can tell us." Motoko said with interest. "We already know that Minako likes Yaten," she said putting up one finger for each one, "Rie likes Mamoru and I like Motoki. Now all we need is you and Usagi."_

_"Why don't you ask Usagi these silly questions and not me?"_

_"Because that would be no fun. Duh!"_

_"After we find out who you like then we'll ask Usagi."_

_"IlikeTaiki. Happy?!?" Ami said rushed and embarrassed._

_"YOU LIKE TAIKI?!?" All three of them shouted._

_Usagi seeing that the five guys that she hated the most were coming, she decided to **help** her friends with their crushes. Loud enough so that Motoki, Mamoru, Taiki, Sieya, and Yaten could hear her she said, "So let me get this straight, Rie like likes Mamoru and Motoko like likes Motoki, Minako like likes Yaten, and our dear sweet little bookworm here has a crush on Taiki."_

_"Yeah...why?"_

_"Because now they know."_

_"WHAT!?!"_

_"Bye!" With that she ran off, leaving the girls to deal with their crushes._

"Excuse me Miss."

"What..." She looked up to see a young stewardess in a white and blue uniform.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we're going to land in about ten minutes."

"Oh! Thank you." Wow that was a long time ago. I wonder what the girls are all doing now. Won't they be in for a surprise when they see me, that's if they remember. It will be like seeing a ghost.

_"Good job Klutz."_

_"You guys shouldn't be that mean, I am just as klutzy as she is!"_

_"Yeah she's our friend!"_

_Without anyone seeing she left, she ran home crying._

_"Mamoru that was mean to say, you should say sorry to her."_

_"Yeah dude, Taiki is right."_

_"Even though it was funny when she landed in the puddle." And with that all of them started to laugh._

"We shall be landing in Tokyo soon, so please be seated." The same stewardess from earlier announced.

With that she pulled out a briefcase and opened it. Searching through it she found the five papers she wanted. All the papers had a different photo; one had long chestnut hair, long black hair, and another had long silver hair all three were in a low ponytail. There were one with short black hair, and the last had short blond hair.

****

****

****

**Sorry that's so short. I'll try to write more in other Chapters. Thanks. I know it sucks but it is the first Fan fiction I wrote. PLEASE tell me what is wrong with it. I really don't care if you flame. Thanks, agian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Searching**

The long haired golden blond beauty in a pink shrunken cardigan with front tie with a white pelted skirt with a black belt stepped off the plane and was in Tokyo for the first time since the accident. She shudder at the thought. The past has happen and there is nothing that I can do about it now, there is nothing I can do about it now. With her backpack and case she set out to fine those five guys. Usagi called a taxi to take her to her De Luna Hotel where she would be staying at in till she got a job. She went to get a coffee at the airport Starbuck's for a Tazzaleberry. The taxi came five minutes later she entered with half of her drink gone. The taxi driver was a nice old man. He wore a gray kimono and had bottle cap lens glasses. He wore his hair in a low ponytail.

"Where are you heading dear?"

"To De Luna Hotel."

"Right away Miss. I have a granddaughter looks about your age. She's 22."

Giggling she replies, "Close I turned 21 a couple of mouths ago." What a strange old man.

"Here we are Miss. That will be 1,360 yen"

"Thank you." She said as she handed him the money and took her bags.

"Now you, be careful, alright?"

"Alright, Bye."

"Bye"

Usagi turned around to face the Hotel. It wasn't anything special on the outside. It was a giant white building that had in painted pale blue on the front of it De Luna Hotel. In side the walls were light blue. There were people everywhere. Talking, reading, checking in, and people who were leaving. But that all seamed to stop when she walked in. Usagi walked up to the counter and set down her bags. The man behind the counter smiled at her. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. He was very well built and was wearing a black mussel tee shirt with dark blue jeans.

"Not very professional, now are we?"

He laughed and she smirked.

"Guess not. Name's Rick."

"Usagi Tuskino. I have a reservation."

"Ah. Miss Tuskino, Let's see here." He turned to the computer and typed in her name, "here you are room 105." Turning around he grabbed a key off the hook and handed it to her. "here is you room key, you'll find your room on the 5th floor. If you need anything just ask me."

"Thank you." With that she picked up her bags and walked towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited. **Ding **the elevator went when it reached her. The big steal door slid open. She stepped inside with her there was a little girl. She looked no older than four. She had red hair done up in to two heart shaped buns. She had turquoise blue eyes. She was wearing a shirt and skirt. The shirt was white with a red bow. In the bow there was a light pink heart shaped locket. Her skirt was light blue with a bow in back.

"Hi, I'm Usagi, what's your name?"

"Chibi Chibi."

"Small Small?"

"Chibi."

"Oh," She giggled, "That's all you can say. How cute. Do you know where your parents are?"

The girl shook her head.

"I see...would you like me to help you find them?"

"Chibi!" The girl said excited jumping up and down.

"Okay, we'll drop off my stuff in my room first then we'll go look for them, Okay?"

"Chibi!"

**Ding. **The two of them stepped out. Then the small girl ran down the hall after some guy. Strange must be her dad or something Usagi thought and continue down the hall looking for her room. She was walking down the hallway when she started to feel dizzy. She went into the wall, the room was starting to blur. Then all she saw was black.

"_Hold on guys." He walked down the hall way and found Usagi passed out on the floor._


	3. Chapter Three

**I don't own Sailor Moon, There I finally said it! You Happy now!?! Looks at the lawyers Sorry it took so long to update, My comp. is EVIL! the internet doesn't want to work so I am at...What's her name again. Oh well, here's chapter Three**

**Chapter Three: Dreams**

Usagi wakes up and sees the sun setting. Her parents are talking.

"This vacation is just what we needed."

"Yeah, the mountains are so peaceful and the lake by the cottage makes a beautiful view."

"Are we there yet, mom?"

"Not yet we have another hour or so before we get there."

"Why don't you go back to sleep and we'll wake you when we get there?"

"But I am..." She yawns, "not tiered yet."

"Go to sleep, honey. We'll wake you up right when we get there, okay?"

Usagi crossed her arms and pouted and finally said, "Okay. But if you don't I won't forgive you ever."

"Okay. Night sweetie."

And like that she was out like a light.

30 Minutes Later

The car swerved to the left. Usagi woke up as she was thrown to the left.

"Usagi are you alright?"

"Yes mom. What's going on?"

The car swerved to the right, sending her into the car door. The car in front of them had a couple. They were swerving their car and trying to get them to crash. The woman in the other car stuck her tongue out at them. They keep swerving their car. Then Usagi's family's car flipped, once, twice, three times. The car in front of them wasn't paying attention to the curve coming up and drove straight through. People came to help them out of the car. They first got out Usagi and her mother. BOOM! The car had exploded and now was on fire. They couldn't get her father out of the car in time. He burned alive in the car.

"Are you two alright?"

"Where is my husband?!?"

"We couldn't get him out in time."

"You mean..."

"Yes." The man lowered his head as he said it.

She burst out crying and was holding onto Usagi the whole time. Once and awhile looked up to the flames where the love of her life died.

Three weeks later

Usagi's mom was in the ICU at the hospital. She barely moved. She never ate. She want from pale to deathly pale in two days of being there. She lost a lot of weight. Usagi did whatever the doctors told her to do, but they never told her about her mother.

"Where is my mother?" she asked a nurse.

"I don't know miss."

"Then get me someone who does."

"Yes of course, but now..." A very angry Usagi cut her off.

"NOW!" She throw her food tray across the room.

The nurse walked out. A doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Where is my mother?!?"

"She...I hate doing this, She passed away a few minutes ago."

"What?" She was trying to hold back from crying

"She was..." the rest she couldn't hear. _She's dead? How? Why? We were in the same condition. What happen? What is he saying? Why can't I hear him? This is a dream that's what, a dream._ She passed out after that.

Usagi woke up gasping, she was breathing heavily. She had her hand on her heart. She looked down to see that she was where different clothes. She looked around the room, she couldn't recognize anything. The door open and the small girl from earlier looked in.

"Chibi Chibi!"

The door opened all the way and in walked..._no, it can't be._


End file.
